


Blaise's favorite thing to do

by KJ_EARLEY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_EARLEY/pseuds/KJ_EARLEY
Summary: This contains face sitting





	Blaise's favorite thing to do

One thing that Blaise loved about having sex with Harry was that Harry liked being in charge in the bedroom. To the outside world Blaise was the Alpha male but in the bedroom Harry was

It was a great feeling that Blaise didn't have to be the Alpha on the bedroom because the thing he loved the most was doing what Harry told him to. 

Right now was no different Harry wanted Blaise to rim him but he wanted to be sitting on his face while Blaise is tried to the bed. 

After Harry got into place right over Blaise's face he slowly lowered himself and Blaise got to work. 

He started with slow little licked and bites where he could reach. This always got both of them hot and bothered and it could make them both cum just from this. 

Blaise got closer to Harry's twitching hole and started to stab his tongue in and out with Harry moaning above him. They both knew they wouldn't last much longer.


End file.
